The Fate of Remnant
by RangerStrider
Summary: Should nothing be changed, the hopes and dreams of everybody living on Remnant would be crushed. But maybe, just maybe, if some things were a little different, things would change. Four people, pasts red with bloodshed, might be able to save the light in the world. A sword without his sheath. A former terrorist turned sweeper. A Berserker with no one left to hate. Someone..inhuman.
1. Four Souls

**I OWN (ALMOST) NOTHING! I DON'T OWN RWBY, FATE/STAY NIGHT, OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY, WHICH IS ORIGINAL. Also, this is my first story, so please give me some feedback about what I am doing Right/Wrong, but no flames please. Helpful Criticism- WANTED, Bashing (As long as you tell why/ what's wrong)- Acceptable, Flaming- Not going to deal with it. Will be deleted.**

 **To note- Technically a multi-crossover, however it is only the characters. It will ALWAYS be on Remnant, and I won't play any B.S. cards (Zelretch) to get them to go somewhere else. (universe wise)**

* * *

" Ahhhhhhhh! I get to go to school with my baby sister! Can life get any better?" These words were said by a buxom blond, whose hair reached past her face down to her hips. She was wearing gauntlets, yellow and gleaming in the light of the ship, with finger-less black gloves She was wearing very short shorts, (almost too short to be called decent) and had a looping belt with a golden symbol on it. She was wearing a light-brown leather jacket that was open at her stomach and open at her breasts, letting them come out of her jacket. The same flaming golden symbol could be seen on her bra, but aside from her looks the most noticeable thing about her would be her violet eyes. Her name is Yang. A shorter girl with black hair and red highlights was able to be seen, but she was being smothered by Yang's... er... generous figure

The shorter girl was wearing what could be considered borderline Gothic, if not for the amount of red in her outfit. She was wearing a combat... dress? skirt? combination? Questions on what to call it aside, it seemed to work on her. She had the same pale skin as Yang, but in contrast to Yang's sharp violet eyes, she had silver eyes, admittedly a stranger color than violet. Unlike her older sister however, she had no visible weapon on her, and was noticeably shorter than everyone else on the ship, but was only slightly shorter than a nearby red-headed boy, and pink haired Faunus girl. If a random person were asked, they would most likely say that these two could not possibly be sisters, as they looked nothing alike

"Yang... please stop..." Ruby was muttering in a embarrassed voice.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"I just want to be normal..." Ruby now seemed dejected, and it was understandable. She was literally the only fifteen year old going to a school of people who were all seventeen or older.

Yang frowned at her younger sister's discomfort, and pulled her deeper into a hug. "Thanks Yang." Ruby now seemed to be feeling less discomforted, and now seemed to be accepting it. Yang smiled as she realized her sister was back to normal, and then the witch of Beacon appeared, broadcast through the ship.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwit"-_ The rest of a most likely boring and wasteful monologue was interrupted as the ship swerved to the side. Ruby fell back, and knocked over a Faunus girl nearby with bright pink hair and light brown at ears. "oof! Oops, I'm sorry-

"Get off of me!" Ruby scrambled off the pink haired girl she had knocked to the floor and moved to help her up, but was beat to it by a redhead only slightly taller than her. He was wearing a long, flowing red cloak with... was that body armor on his chest? The armor carried on down to his legs, and he had black combat boots. The cloak hung down to his legs, with a black centerpiece to the armor. White lines crossed the armor at various intervals, and Ruby got the impression that it was more than just for show. She could see the scabbards for two short-swords on his left and right waist, and noted the unusual shape of the blades. He had a giant black longbow on his back, but had no visible quiver.

"Here." The redhead offered his hand to the girl lying on the ground. The girl looked mistrustfully at it for a couple of seconds, before finally relenting and allowed the redhead to help her up. What caught everyone off-guard however, was the serene, benevolent smile on the redhead's face. It looked as if he had truly been made the happiest man alive, just by being helpful. No one had expected it, and it shocked no one more than the girl he had just helped up.

"My name is Emi, er, Shirou Emiya." The redhead stated, the peaceful smile still on his face. "What's you guys' names?"

The pink haired girl seemed to look at Shirou as if he had reminded her of someone she had met before, and she seemed to debate internally before finally muttering "Lucy." She was wearing a grey combat suit, with two short swords strapped to her sides, and two more swords, a long-sword, bastard-sword, and in between then had a falchion strapped to her back. Her startling pink hair was cascading down in waves, and went past her shoulders. She was wearing a small bow in her hair, and had ears that reminded everyone of a brown cat, but on closer inspection they seemed to just be made of bone and cartilage.

"er... uhm... I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose" Although her nervousness was showing, she still managed to smile at Shirou, who set her at ease by grinning back.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long!" At this, Yang pulled Shirou's arm close to her chest, but was surprised. His eyes didn't wander from her face, and he seemed content to quickly retake his arm before letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Wait..." Yang seemed to frown at this, "Where are you two from? I don't remember seeing you two at Signal."

"Oh, well my old man, Kiritsugu trained me for a while. I figured the most stuff about my m.. er semblance on my own after that."

"..." Lucy seemed to debate internally before finally saying "same..." At the time Lucy figured this was probably the best thing to say, as really, all the training she had was in a lab and in killing people

Yang was confused and asked Shirou, "Wait, how come I don't know about any hunters named Kiritsugu then? And what about your mom?"

At this Shirou faltered, and gained a glazed look to his eyes, as if he was lost in memories, before returning his attention to Yang, "He died. I was adopted. Never knew my mother."

At this, even Yang, normally a natural comedian and general ball of fun was taken aback. She had a worried look in her eyes, and thought that what she had said was really, REALLY, offensive, and she knew how painful it was to bring up bad memories. "I'm... sorry to bring it up"

Shirou shook his head, "No he died peacefully. I've made peace with his death a long time ago."

Lucy, in an extremely rare move, came to the defense, (if only slightly) to a human. "My parents died too."

Ruby, deciding that even though she was younger then them, and even though she knew she didn't do well when talking to people, she knew she had to move away from this topic. "So... can I see your weapons? I have my Crescent Rose." At this she pulled out a small... box? Then it transformed into a giant scythe bigger then she was. Seriously, the scythe was a bloody six feet tall to Ruby's height of five feet two inches.

After a severe sweat-drop at the absurd size of Crescent Rose, Shirou replied "Hm? Oh I have Kanshou, Bakuya, and my bow." At this he pulled out two swords that could only be described fully in one word: beautiful. Kanshou, the first sword, was as black as ebony. It was covered in a purely ornamental hexagonal pattern, and had no cross-guard. Bakuya, the other sword, was as white as the snow. Both swords had the yin-yang symbol right above the handles, and had small strips of the opposite color right above the symbols.

Lucy took a moment to respond before she muttered, "My weapons are nameless. I use them with my v... semblance." This cleared up everybody's confusion, as how the hell could someone use four swords and a dagger at once?

Yang grinned, and realized that Ruby had moved the conversation onto something that she could actually relate with. Yang clinked her arm-guards together and grinned before saying, "And I've got my Ember Cecelia! They make things blow up with a _Yang._ " Ruby began groaning and face-palmed, muttering about the horrors of bad puns. Shirou's right eyebrow was twitching, as if it took all of his self-control to not make a remark about how terrible a pun that was. Lucy was nonchalant about the whole thing, but if you looked closely you would see a drop of sweat sliding down the side of her face.

"Oh, so you guys stick with the antiques huh? Nobody has much appreciation for the classics anymore." Ruby had

"Classics she says... Antique she says..." Shirou grinned to himself looking at ease. He WAS a sword for God's sake. Anything 'antique' to him was likely an extremely powerful mystic code. Or a Noble Phantasm that was the father of all swords, that could split the world. Scary these antiques are. Scary.

Lucy, after raising an eyebrow stated, "My semblance covers range for me"

"I have my bow for range. My semblance an cover the arrows for me." Shirou told Ruby, not even offended by her calling his weapons antiques, He just took it as a compliment

Confusion flashed across everybody's face, everybody (Even Lucy) wondering about who the hell used a bow and arrow in this day and age? I mean seriously, just get a sniper rifle damn it!

Shirou, seeing an opportunity to move the conversation along while everyone else was confused, remarked, "What do all of you like to do in your spare time? I cook." At this a blond haired boy ran through, and seemed to be throwing up. Everyone quickly moved out of the way, and after making sure that nobody had any vomit on them, continued on chatting. Shirou seemed willing to talk and pass the time, while Lucy only responded occasionally, or if it was something she felt strongly about. Yang noticed that while Ruby's weapon fetish seemed to be strong as ever, she was having an easier time talking to people.

* * *

After some time, the airship landed, and Yang quickly made up some excuse about going to talk with her friends, and dragged Shirou along. Lucy seemed to mutter something about "...seeing if he is lying too..." before walking off. Ruby couldn't make out the rest. After some time, she, well, kind of exploded.

"Unbelievable! This is the exact thing that I was talking about! You complete and utter dolt! These words were spoken by a girl wearing white, with white hair, and even a weapon that was within the color scheme of white. You would most likely call her outfit a combat dress (complete with combat skirt) and a rapier at her side. There was a basket where there would normally be a hilt or cross-guard. And she was totally going completely ballistic on Ruby.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry!" As Ruby was attempting to apologize, the white haired girl seemed to shrug off everything she said with an arrogance fitting to kings of old, and even a king of Babylon.

"God, what are you even doing here? This school isn't for training and sparring you know? We're here to learn how to fight monsters. So how about you watch where you're going." Even Ruby, who could normally befriend (or at least tolerate) almost anyone, was starting to get angry. Somewhere else on campus, Shirou seemed to freeze before muttering "Oh God... There is a female version of HIM... I can feel it. Hopefully she doesn't start calling everybody mongrels."

"Hey!" Ruby was fed up "I said I was sorry _princess!"_ Ruby wanted nothing to do with this person. She had such high hopes before this. Lucy was quiet, but didn't care that she was younger, or that she wasn't very good at meeting new people. Shirou seemed honest, and was quite a like-able guy. He gave off a feeling that he would strive to protect everyone around him, and do so with honor and dignity, kinda like a knight. And then... her. Just mean.

"Heiress actually" Both turned to see another girl walking up to them. She had an all black outfit, complete with a bow. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world"

"Finally." The newly named Weiss stated arrogantly. "A little respect. It's about time that happened"

"Also infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable labor force and business part-" The girl in black was knocked over, by what seemed to be... A giant?! He stood at least a full foot taller than Ruby. He was wearing black armor that was a full body armor, rarer nowadays. He had an array of knives strapped to his chest, and Ruby could see the hilt of a sword poking up from above his back. He had a scar over his right eye, which was closed. His hair was spiked, but seemed to be without gel, as if flaunting its ability to deny gravity.

"Oops. Sorry." The giant put his hand out to help lift the girl in black up, and when she accepted the offered hand, hoisted her back up to her feet. He turned, and began walking away before he saw Weiss's white hair in the corner of his eye. He leaped at her with a roar, murder in his eye. " **GRIFFITH!** " Ruby and co were about to literally shit themselves. They just saw a giant of a man go from helping a girl up to screaming bloody murder. Before his left fist could reach Weiss, who was frozen in fear, a resounding clang echoed throughout the courtyard. Another student holding a gun with the letters XIII was holding back the giant, seemingly effortlessly. However, if one were to look closer, they could see beads of sweat dropping down his face.

"Now hold on. The _Princess_ isn't a Griffith to my knowledge. Look at her." Weiss managed to get a look at her savior, as even with aura a fist covered in armor would still most likely kill her if it hit her head. The firs thing she noticed was the fact that he was a Faunus, and after she started to mistrust him, she disregarded the notion. He had just saved her. He seemed to have a golden bell attached to a collar around his neck, and she wondered if that was a symbol of something? He had a white tee-shirt, which led to his open collar, and he had the same lettering as his gun, XIII, tattooed on his chest. He was wearing an open blue jacket with golden buttons on it.

After being blocked something seemed to flash in the giant's eye, and he simply said "Oh... You aren't Griffith?"

"Nope. According to the miss you knocked over her name is Weiss." The man holding the gun stated easily, as if relieved he didn't have to hold back a giant of a man's arm anymore."

The giant began scrutinizing Weiss, as if trying to see who she was. After he realized that, no this was not Griffith, he relaxed and began rubbing the back of his head before grinning, "Sorry then. Thought you were him." The girls present all shivered at the thought of a man that could go from screaming bloody murder to grinning ,while the man holding the gun just smiled right back.

"So what's your name anyway big guy?" The man holding the gun seemed completely at ease talking to a man that had been raging just a second ago.

"You can call me Guts. Who're you?" The newly named giant asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that, I'm Train." The gunman stated, mirth shining in his golden eyes.

"WHAT?!" Weiss had finally snapped from the pressure. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL ME?!" This question was going on unasked in Train and the other two girls' minds, but was unasked due to A. Knowing people have their secrets, in Trains case, and B. Knowing that they really didn't want to give Guts a reason to throw a punch like that at them, in the girls' case.

"Oh." Guts responded nonchalantly, "I thought you were a guy named Griffith. You two look alike. I want to beat the absolute shit out of him." At this, all three of the girls relaxed. It was a pretty understandable reason to jump at someone. But then Guts continued, "Then I would probably kill him, and then find a way to bring him back from the dead just to kill him again. But it's fine, he already died." At this the girls grew paler, and each wondered 'What the hell did this Griffith do to him to make Guts this angry?'

At this Train seemed to relax even more before asking, "So what did this guy do?" Each of the girls were anticipating the answer, for obvious reasons of course.

The bloodthirsty giant gained a pained look in his eye, and looked at the sky, as if it was painful to remember the reason why he hated the man. He then shifted his attention back to Train, and he answered, "He killed a lot of my good friends." Train nodded in understanding, and even the girls, who hated the idea of being forced to kill someone, could understand his logic, if only slightly. He then went on to say "So... There is probably going to be a speech or some shit. Any of you four know the way?

"Now hold on a minute!" Weiss began sputtering, "Just what do you have to say for yourself? You could have KILLED ME! I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Guts looked at the faces of everybody present before responding, "Uhhhhh, so you are some rich girl that I don't know or care about?" Weiss began sputtering, her face red with embarrassment.

"So." Guts began "Speech?"

Train began to respond "Yeah, its right over," At this he was cut off by a loud sound, and everyone looked around, before turning to Train who was bent over holding his stomach. "But I think I need some food first."

Guts began to laugh, and unlike his bloodthirsty scream, this was surprisingly carefree and innocent. "You know, anyone who can stop my punch is a man I can respect. I'll help you find some food."

Weiss began shouting at the duo "I won't forget this! I'll have you expelled! I'll make sure you can never set foot in a Dust shop again! Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Guts simply flipped her off, and continued walking.

As the duo kept walking off in search of food, Weiss, Ruby, and the still unnamed girl wondered if it could get any stranger. What a world of surprise awaited them. They didn't know, that this was only just the beginning.

* * *

 **Thanks for the Reviews! This is revised. Expect a New Chapter next Sunday.**

 **ultima-owner, You sir, get a cookie**

 **Q'Fox, I respectfully disagree. The manga isn't over yet,(come on Kentaro, update faster) But we can assume Guts sees/meets Griffith a few more times where Griffith escapes, before the final showdown. Griffith is also the only person with white hair in Berserk-verse. (My opinion) Also, no spoilers if it is AU or not. Will be answered by chap 3**

 **rickyp01, fixed**

 **fsnfan, (attempted) to fix. Shirou seems to get along naturally with everyone, its in his personality. (Except Gilgamesh, Archer, and MAYBE one or two others) For Guts, see above.**

 **Parks98, I will make sure sir. I will indeed.**

 **On a different note, thank you for the reviews! It really does mean a lot to me. :) PEACE**


	2. How did it happen?

**I don't own RWBY, Fate/Stay Night, or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story, which is original.**

 **Whew, now that the legal issues are over, ermagerd. All the reviews, follows, and favorites? O_o Wow. I mean, this is my first story and first attempt at even doing something like this. It's an honor to have this story read by you guys, it really is. I know I am not the best at building tension, but I promise you that the violence will be entertaining :3**

 **Truth Timeheart- I realllllly want to. Much better than the name I thought of. MUCH better. But... would Ozzy really name a team that? I could work it in though. I'll try think of something. My original was meh. SLGT (slaughter) would be a must. Many thanks but, with the whole color scheme, it might need to be SLGT (slate (actually a color))**

 **Warrof- I know :3 Get where I am going yet?**

 **People in general- some people complained characters were OOC. You now get 10 chapters with 50k words of backstory :3 Your fault ^_^**

* * *

How did it all happen?

How did the UBW Shirou come into this world?

How did the dead Lucy come?

The stray cat Train?

The mad avenger Guts?

All of this and more, will be answered in the next episode of dragon ba- er... Fate of Remnant.

Could it be Zelretch, out for his amusement?

Could it have been base instinct, clinging on to life?

Could it have been the work of some evil Taoist, intent on revenge?

Could it have been the work angels, intent on the branded one?

Could it have been chance?

Could it have been... something, or someone else?

You will soon learn who or what did it. For better or worse, this is how it happened. To Guts and Shirou, anyway.

* * *

Looking back, it was probably one of the worst ways to die, for him, anyway. Guts' life was a life full of bloodshed, violence, death, and above all, a struggle to survive, to fight back, to kill Apostles, and then the angels. He still managed, even in his agony, wanting to go out with a smile on his face. He was dying, there was no doubt about that. After he killed the 'God of the Sea'... well, shit hit the fan. Casca was able to be kept safe at Puck's home, but EVERYTHING else got worse. He had killed a couple hundred of Apostles, made unlikely alliances, and missed a couple (eight) of chances to kill Griffith before he had finally managed to make a portal to hell using that Behelit. He had killed the four angels that he didn't have as many grudges against first. He ripped them apart with a savage ferocity in his Berserker Armor, and had only broke his arm, hand, and five of his ribs. Twice. The Berserker Armor was partially destroyed by an attack by Griffith, allowing Gut's face to be seen, and Guts was knocked to the ground, unable to walk without agony. When Griffith came to kill Guts, Guts managed to kill Griffith after all this time by blowing his head off with his cannon-arm, but the killing blow had left Guts open, and Griffith, in his dying moments, cut open Guts' stomach.

Now I know what you are thinking. 'But broken ribs, a broken arm, and bleeding isn't anything new to Guts, he will be fine' **WRONG!** While healing from broken bones is nothing new to Guts, you don't understand how deeply Griffith cut Guts' stomach. This wound, while being extremely painful, would also ultimately kill him, as people in that age were quite poor when it came to healing wounds that pierced the stomach are too deeply. However, our favorite struggler had one final goal in mind before his inevitable death. He wanted to kill the Idea of Evil. While Guts hated Griffith with a passion, it wasn't always that way. Someone might say that they were brothers against the demon Zodd, won a war that lasted one hundred years in the spawn of three years, and had done so much more. To Guts, what Griffith did was inexcusable, but he firmly believed that it was the Idea of Evil's fault for corrupting his friend. The death of the five angels had shifted the layers of reality, throwing Guts deeper, toward the layer where the Idea of Evil waited.

His cursed blade, more a heap of raw iron than a blade, had killed demons, ghosts, Apostles, five angels, and now it sought the blood of a god. While being in the same layer of reality as the Idea of Evil was ripping him apart and quickly destroying his body, Guts simply didn't care. All he had was his rage, his sword, and an inevitable timer on his life from his stomach wound. It was a novel concept, to see the Idea of Evil, something that should normally be so far above humans that even looking at it would kill them, beg. It began screaming at Guts. Cursing him. Pleading with him. Guts, with all of his strength leaving his body, the only thing keeping him up his rage, stabbed it in it's black heart. It began gushing cursed black blood that burned Guts' skin when he touched it, but still Guts did not stop. He hacked and slashed and stabbed and pierced and ripped and tore into it. The mutilated carcass that was once the Idea of Evil began to fade away into the darkness, leaving nothing behind. At this point, Guts could barely move, and he did the only thing that made sense to him. He planted his massive sword where the deity once was, and sat down with his back to his sword. He wished he could have seen his companions one final time before he died, but alas this was not the case. He died, but his blade forged in hate stood tall, a testimony to his resolve, his will, his struggle, and his anger.

Guts soon began to stir in a gray room with swirls of energy and a general boring look. He had figured that this might happen, seeing as heaven typically didn't want anti-heroes, and that all of hell hated him, he figured he would get stuck in Limbo. Suddenly, a bright flash shone through the room as something appeared. It seemed like a gold color schemed... Idea of Evil? Oh. Wait. Guts snickered. The Idea of Hope. Fat load of help he gave. He had showed up when he had finally taken Casca to Puck's home, but was basically useless.

"My hero Guts..." A voice resounded through the room, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It continued, this time harsher "While you have done acts of great valor in your life, you have still done many evils. While you have saved the world and should be allowed into heaven, yours was a life of bloodshed. How many men have you killed? What about the children? Well? SPEAK!" At this the swirling masses of energy began to concentrate, and it seemed as if the Idea of Hope was about to attack. Guts reached for his sword, before realizing he was in astral form. So no weapons. Or armor. In front of a god-like entity with enormous power that was extremely angry. Well, shit.

Guts snorted and laughed. It was a cruel laugh, filled with deprecation "I never cared about saving the world. All I wanted was to kill Griffith and avenge my comrades who had died. You should probably be thanking me that I actually saved that shit-hole of a world. I didn't even get to see my comrades one last time. You never did anything for me. All you did was give me an impossible quest."

The Idea of Hope began to glow more erratically, before it settled down, seemingly understanding his reason. While the Idea of Hope had _technically_ claimed him as it's champion, it never offered him aid or support, just a goal. It pointed towards a speck of darkness in the corner of the room, and finally spoke with a tired voice, "If you ever want to see your friends or get to heaven, you will have to help that world. As I am the Idea of Hope, I give hope to those in bleak situations. Unless you go, everyone in that world will surely perish. The enemies will be greater, the situation more bleak than ever, and you will be need allies to deal with the threat. However, this is the only chance to ever meet your comrades again."

Guts blinked in surprise. A god-like entity actually caring about giving people hope? That was new. Without any further thought, Guts began running towards the speck of darkness. Guts ran to the now apparent doorway, and stopped when the Idea of Hope called to him in a sad voice," This is also a chance for you to have a life that a hero like you deserves." Guts didn't give any sign of having heard the Idea of Hope say anything, or maybe he just ignored it. He jumped through the portal, and was on his way towards a new journey.

* * *

Shirou was having a bit of a rough day. Understatement of the year. Shirou was now twenty five, a third rate magus under the apprentice (how he ever got apprenticed to her, the world will never know) of Tohsaka Rin. He fought as a hero, helping the families affected by wars, killing Dead Apostles, or just helping that random woman across the street. Of course, he knew if Rin wasn't his master than he would most likely be locked up in the Clock Tower being experimented on for his reality marble. He remembered her angered yelling as she found out that he had shown (read as: saved) a random magus fighting a Dead Apostle, who had taken the information and given it to his superiors, who gave it to their superiors, etc., etc. He would have had to flee, but Rin was most likely one of the most influential people at the Clock Tower by the time his ability had been revealed a year ago. He was able to go free with her as his "master" in order to develop his abilities for the betterment of magecraft. However, this wasn't the reason Shirou was having a rough day. He was asked (read as: ordered) by the queen of the Clock Tower to come see her. He was told to bring all of the things necessary for his offensive magecraft as well. By this point, Shirou had the sinking suspicion that everything was about to go wrong.

"Well shit." This was an understandable reaction considering who was actually in the room. Zelretch, Ciel, and Aoka, and the queen of the Clock Tower, whose power paled in comparison to these three monsters. However, these four, who one would expect to be trading insults or actively attempting to kill each other were in a heated debate about something. Zelretch, the Old Man of the Jewels, was a Dead Apostle Ancestor who had fought and killed the king of the vampires, Brunestud, centuries ago when he was just the mortal possessor of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope. Ciel, a dedicated member of the Burial Agency, had a semblance of immortality as the world would put her back together as long as the vampire Roa was alive, fight Servants on an even level, and is the wielder of the Seventh Holy Scripture. Aoka Aozaki, the Magic Gunner, is able to fight on the level of all Servants excluding Caster, could shift through time to dodge attacks using the Fifth Magic, Magic Blue. Compared to these three, the queen of the Clock Tower was... laughable.

It had been years since the Holy Grail War, and Shirou was less naive and more cynical. He had crossed over a thousand battlefields, and had slowly become more like Archer. Admittedly, Shirou's swordsmanship and suicidal sword style was better than Archer's as he had more time to practice and refine the style he had learned from fighting Archer in the war, and his magecraft had finally reached the same level. However, Shirou had promised himself to never become Archer, no matter what happened.

"So," Shirou drawled, "when is the world ending." Faces turned to him so quickly that they must have gotten whiplash, and the people just stared at him. Shirou face-palmed before finally muttering, "The world is ending isn't it." He was faced with multiple nods. "Do we need to go kill something really big and/or deadly that would most likely rip the Executors or Enforcers apart?" He was faced with more nods. "So how strong is it, and what in the name of Root would make even you worry Zelretch?"

At this he was faced with a nervous chuckle from the old man. "Well," he began "ORT is starting to move."

"Well shit." An apt response, considering this thing was absurdly strong, and didn't play by Gaia's rules. This thing was from Mercury, and therefore didn't have to work with Gaia. It even lacked a concept of death. Let me explain that. It can't die. Unlike Ciel, who can die and is just put back together because of a paradox, ORT can't even die. It was understandable that Ciel, who had very strong immortality, Zelretch and Aoka with magics that could kill it, and Shirou with a magecraft directly under magic would be called together.

"Wait." Something had dawned on Shirou. "Why don't you just escape via your magic?"

"Well you see... something this big only happens to two in a trillion universes. Something this big, like all life on Earth being destroyed by something not of this world would cause a ripple effect destroying the multiverse. If I don't help, even I would be caught in the aftermath."

"So what is the plan so far?" Shirou asked, attempting to make a plan.

At this, everyone looked sheepish before Ciel finally answered, "We were debating on making some crazy over the top plan or trusting your eye to make a plan. Can you give us an idea that even if we decide against it helps?"

His Mind's Eye (true) a skill that let him stay calm and collected no matter how brutal the fight, and dramatically increases chances of winning even if there was even a 1% chance of winning.

"Give me all the information you have so far." Shirou stated, steel in his voice. Ciel tossed him a document, and Shirou quickly scanned through the document. Facts and plans ran through Shirou's head. He had a plan, albeit suicidal and extremely risky, could possibly kill ORT. "I have an idea. It might work, or we could all die terribly. Do you trust me?"

* * *

 ** _My body is made of swords_**

This declaration was made on a hill by a man in red rooting towards a giant monster on a crystalline surface. It seemed to resound throughout the battle ground, and his companions could feel the intent in these words. The intent to alter reality.

 ** _Iron is my blood and Glass is my heart_**

Anyone who knew Shirou could attest to this fact. No matter how much he was beaten, injured, or bent, he stayed strong. However, every injury to his friends, each betrayal, it left cracks in his heart. The same heart, was as easy to read as an open book.

 ** _I survived countless battles_**

 ** _Not once retreating_**

 ** _Not once being victorious_**

Shirou had crossed hundreds of battlefields, always standing resolute in his actions, always protecting the weak. However, he never won either. There was always that one person that he failed to save. It gnawed at him. The man in red and his companions had reached the giant monster, and were running around it intent on slaying it.

 ** _The bearer lies here alone_**

 ** _Forging Iron on a hill of swords_**

 ** _Thus, my life needs no meaning_**

 ** _This body is made out of infinite swords_**

While Shirou occasionally had companions, they all left him at some point. However, Shirou never stopped, and kept on moving. His life needed no meaning, as he was a sword. A glowing fire split the world, originating from the man in red.

Ciel, Zelretch, and Aoka started fighting the beast directly, as they had the best chance of destroying it alone. Shirou was on the hill at the center of his reality marble, the queen of the Clock Tower was behind him, forcing more and more prana into him through the contract they had made. He focused, ignoring the sounds of fighting and the scream of his blades as ORT stepped on and crushed them. He was making a sword. Not the sword that his beloved had held, but the sword of a tyrant king. A sword, that if not for the contract, would turn him into a mess simply by looking at it, let alone making it. A drop of sweat poured down Shirou's face, as the sword had finished. It was a sword of Genesis. It was a sword that had been forged in the hell-fire of the world before Genesis. It held all of the fury of the world at that time, and was the father of all swords.

"GET CLEAR!" Shirou screamed, as just having this projected was killing him, even with the contract. As Aoka,Zelretch, and Ciel jumped clear, he yelled again, "ENUMA ELISH!" A crimson wave of death that destroyed the swords it passed through moved towards ORT. Zelretch and Aoka attempted to bombard the creature with as much magic as possible in order to kill it. The reality marble shattered, and ORT wasn't able to be seen.

Zelretch gave a resounding cheer before finally saying, "Well done! Now you just have to do it again on the other world I mentioned." Jaws dropped at his statement, and Zelretch chuckled before saying "Well, I did say two in a trillion. The queen is needed at the Clock Tower so she is out, Ciel is needed elsewhere, and Aoka and I need to use our magic to make someone a child and take them to the other world." At this, Zelretch picked up the barely conscious Shirou, before working with Aoka to establish a portal. "Oh." Zelretch commented, "I can't travel there either, as magic is completely and utterly rejected by that world. With any of our powerful circuits, we would be destroyed near instantly. However, with your crappy circuits you should be fine." Zelretch tossed an unconscious Shirou, before muttering "Probably."

Ciel was the only one concerned, and asked, "Won't that stop him from meeting Arturia?"

Zelretch shook his head before stating, "No, it will give him an even better chance as that world is yet to be in a cataclysmic event unlike this one. He would have a chance of meeting her there, but would never if he stayed here.

* * *

 **NOTES-**

 **Uhhhhh yeah. Added note that it is multi-cross. Sorry for slower updates, I had to deal with some crazy stuff including exams, exams, sickness, clubs, and did I mention exams?**

 **MORE NOTES-**

 **Uhhhhh, yeah. The Idea of Hope is a thing. Yeah.**

 **Shirou w/ EA? WTF Ranger? He had a contract with the most powerful magus at the Clock Tower (MUCH stronger than Rin, so better results) ,and he still produced only a crappy EA. The real thing would have probably killed EVERYTHING in the UBW. Even with the crappy copy, and an amazing contract, it still nearly killed Shirou and left him barely conscious.**

 **Story denied T_T :P**

 **NOTE PART THREE**

 **(Don't actually expect a 10 chapter 50k word backstory)**

 **rickyp01- ah, no not this time. I'm making the Gaia of Remnant (Raia?) reject things that are not part of the system. Shirou's projections on Earth are degraded and eventually destroyed by Gaia just because they are copies, while the base (original) is still within the system. Something that fundamentally does not belong at all (circuits, magecraft, etc.) and has no place in the world would be destroyed rather quickly, as the system wants to destroy the paradox. Something absurd (ORT) would be exempt to this rule, as it is a transcendent being that plays by its own set of rules. While Nasu-verse and RWBY-verse lore are a bit similar, it isn't too far of a stretch to assume that they run too differently to work together. Ex. Run out of Aura you are fine, run out of prana you die in extremely painful ways. At best, the system (Raia) would convert the thing that does not belong, into something that works within the system, in my opinion. (hint hint hint)**


End file.
